Amour contre nature
by Selemba
Summary: D'instinct ils se détestent, mais leurs cœurs crient le contraire. Jamais ils ne pourront s'aimer. Ils prendront des chemins différents mais le rêve sera leur lieu de rencontre.


**Résumé :** D'instinct ils se détestent, mais leurs cœurs crient le contraire. Jamais ils ne pourront s'aimer. Ils prendront des chemins différents mais le rêve sera leur lieu de rencontre.

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire en elle même ainsi que ce couple est à moi, tout les reste est à JK Rowling.

**Le mot de l'auteur : **J'espère que vous allez aimer ! J'ai voulu présenter ici un couple plutôt improbable mais qui aurait très pu exister. Merci beaucoup beaucoup à mon génialisisme correcteur, **Deedee Hasbeen,** qui fait un travail de fou ! Laissez moi une petit (ou même grosse !) review, si vous aimez (et même si vous aimez pas). Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

Selemba qui n'est rien sans vous

_

* * *

_

**Amour contre nature...**

_Dans la nuit une silhouette s'écroule sans un bruit, touchée par un éclair de lumière verte. Rayon mortel, souffle de mort ; il l'a atteint en plein cœur. Enveloppé de noir, le corps s'arque gracieusement avant d'enfin toucher terre. Une ombre s'approche, sortie des brumes de la nuit, une baguette de bois à la main. Comme sous le poids d'un lourd fardeau, elle tombe à genoux à coté du mangemort. _

................................

Un éclat de rire retentit, morceau de vie joyeuse échappée dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Une jeune fille indienne assise dans les escaliers sourit à son amie. Lavande et Parvati découvrent le château mais déjà elles sont devenues complices, attirées par une pareille ressemblance de leurs âmes.

Les deux jeunes filles se lèvent et prennent en riant le chemin de la grande salle.

................................

- Et je les éliminerai tous !

Un acquiescement général suit l'affirmation proférée par un jeune homme blond au teint pâle. Oui, les sang-de-bourbes et les traîtres à leur sang ne méritent pas de vivre ; les Gryffondor mourront tous ! Blaise applaudit Drago avec les autres. Son arrivée à Poudlard ne date que d'hier mais il se sent déjà parfaitement à l'aise parmi tout ces fils de mangemorts au même idéal que lui. Le groupe de garçons quitte enfin la table du petit déjeuner et se dirige vers les cachots.

................................

Parvati et Lavande entrent dans la grande salle. Blaise et ses amis, en franchissent la porte. Pendant un bref instant leurs regards se croisent ; instant hors du monde, à la frontière entre le réel et l'irréel. Leur vie entière en fut changée.

Parvati se perd dans les yeux de ce jeune homme qui lui fait face. Jamais elle n'a vu un regard si beau, si expressif... La jeune fille suit des yeux la douce courbe de ses joues, les arêtes de son nez, les contours de ses lèvres. Son visage farouche trahit sa morgue et son ambition mais aussi son intelligence et sa volonté. Le cœur de Parvati s'embrase, découvrant de nouvelles sensations, un nouvel univers... Jamais elle ne trouvera un autre que lui.

Blaise tressaille en apercevant cette jeune fille qui lui barre le passage. Jamais il n'avait vu un visage aussi doux. Ses traits expriment tant de choses, tant de bonté et de joie de vivre ! Immédiatement, il sait que c'est celle là qui comblera sa vie. Si différente de lui mais choisie par son cœur. Son cœur qui justement explose. Tant de choses nouvelles apparaissent... Jamais il ne trouvera une autre qu'elle.

Ils ne se quittent plus des yeux, tentant de se dire tout ce que leurs lèvres ne pourront jamais prononcer. Elle est à Gryffondor, il est à Serpentard. C'est un futur mangemort, elle se battra pour la survie du monde dans lequel elle vit. D'instinct ils se détestent, mais leurs cœurs crient le contraire. Jamais ils ne pourront s'aimer. Ils prendront des chemins différents mais le rêve sera leur lieu de rencontre, là où les frontières disparaîtront et leurs mains se rejoindront. L'amour les entraîne, loin dans des profondeurs insoupçonnées. Jamais ils n'ont autant aimé, jamais ils n'aimeront autant.

Le rêve se brise.

- Blaise, où est-ce qu'on a cour de potion ?

- Parvati, ça te dit qu'on mange avec Harry Potter ?

Un bref instant d'un autre monde... Ils se détournent et reprennent chacun le chemin normal de leur vie. Une vie si simple, si banale, si terne... Néanmoins au fond de leurs cœurs, ils savent qu'ils abritent un trésor bien plus précieux que n'importe quelle pierre... Pendant un bref instant leurs regards se sont croisés ; instant hors du monde, à la frontière entre le réel et l'irréel. Puis leur vie entière en fut changée.

................................

Parvati pose une main brune sur la peau noire du mangemort étendu à coté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis sa septième année à Poudlard, tentant vainement de l'oublier. Seulement, aujourd'hui, le passé l'avait rattrapée. Ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, s'étaient reconnus et leurs cœurs avaient chanté à nouveau. Malgré tout, l'amour n'y changeait rien. L'un des deux devait mourir. Et Parvati avait été la plus rapide...

- Pardonne moi Blaise, nous avions pris des chemins différents... Attends moi là haut mon amour, je ne tarderais probablement pas à te rejoindre...

Une larme tombe, diamant liquide échoué sur la joue de l'ancien Serpentard, ultime cadeau du cœur.

À cet instant un jet de lumière verte surgit du sombre couvert des arbres, envoyé par une des si nombreuses ombres qu'abritent le bois. Parvati s'écroule sur le corps de l'homme de sa vie ; unis par le cœur, unis dans la mort...

_La guerre avait commencé._

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?** **Vous aimez ? Vous n'aimez pas ? J'espère avoir tout de même réussi à fair quelques chose de pas trop cloche sur ce couple...**

**En tout cas, je vous encourage vivement à aller lire mes autre OS ! ^^ Biz à tous ! **


End file.
